I Need A Doctor
by Ankhasia Riddle
Summary: As many nations that would fit in the song. Songfic, I think. Depressing. Part of my 'Music Heals' series.


**Right! So, something depressing not completely Russia! And not completely depressing.**

**If you thought this was an update, I'm sorry. I've been warned that unfortunatley, song lyrics are not allowed if Fics! Ah well...you will just have to 'keep the song in mind', as the 'warner', so to speak, said.**

* * *

><p>Ivan sat alone. His demons beat at his fragile mind.<p>

Tears, dried, stuck to his cheeks.

Memories were relentless against him, blood spattering over and over and over…

He looked up at the ceiling, calling silently.

Calling to anyone.

Anyone…

…

Alfred stood alone in the garden, alone.

He watched, silently, as clouds crawled across a flaming sky, sun leaving.

Feeling rain.

He knew the sky was clear, but he felt rain, and saw a man, kneeled, before him, in the empty garden.

"Arthur…" He whispered, the only rain that mattered falling from his eyes.

…

Kiku Honda kneeled, helpless to a feeling.

A terrible, weak, feeling. That maybe nothing was worth it. That perhaps strength was nothing.

That the one thing he had missed, had ignored, was the one thing that mattered.

Alone, he hung his head.

…

Arthur sat, holding one picture.

Remembering rain…

Two figures, one smile each wears.

One picture, two faces, same hair.

Free, their faces wrote. They told a different story.

Arthur knew it. Yet still drips of salty tears fell onto the glass, morphing their faces.

Tears from a heart that misses one other.

…

Feliciano looked into the sky. He was not alone. In final moments…

He knew he should not let go, but light teased him with peace.

Blood dripped from his coat onto the scarred battleground.

Strong arms that held him, promising never to let go.

Feliciano stirred, looking slowly around.

"Doitsu…"

…

Ludwig held on.

Walking, his heavy feet a beat in time with his breaking heart.

He held on.

Tears flowed, a river, waterfall, on his face.

He was broken, but strong.

He held on.

"You are going home…"

The figure in his arms, whispered back, in a voice quieter than his own.

"My home is with you…Doitsu…"

…

They were dying.

Romano was standing watching, from a distance.

His little brother, his twin, his mirror image.

He was supposed to take care of him.

Like toys, broken. So easy…

He felt inside, he was joining them.

His knees slammed into hard ground, swallowing darkness.

…

Natalia walked through a blizzard.

She knew. Tears whispered their way down her face.

Her land, her people, hurting.

Snowflakes froze on her cold, cold hair.

Alone on a flurry of white, she lay down.

A blanket of soft, soft death.

…

Katyusha sat alone.

On a solitary park bench.

Hurt pulled at her clever heart.

Just to see his face, all she wanted.

"Can it be such a crime…?

Through war, he hurt most, she knew.

His blood was hers, but the bloodshed was his alone to suffer at it's worst.

Tears for him ran through her face.

"Braht…"

…

Ivan lay, on the floor.

Raised a hand, blood dripping down it.

A figure before him.

Ivan smiles at this visitor, who so wryly offers a hand.

An opportunity.

The figure takes it.

Strain pulls them together.

A gentle smile now.

Hands that promise to avenge.

A face that replies the lack of need.

An arm holds him, tight.

Together.

A flag, an eagle, on white.

…

Gilbert, almost alone.

Holding tight.

Looking around.

"Who could do this…?"

…

The Nordics clung to each other, others now joining them, swearing protection.

…

Every hand held another.

Every face, a promise.

Hold on, never give up.

Not of life, nor each other.

Through everything.

Every type of love.

Every type of hate.

No matter what face.

Who's.

Race, colour, or creed.

They would never, ever, let go.

* * *

><p><strong>I based this on (in my opinion) The BEST Hetalia AMV ever. Search 'Hetalia I need a doctor' on Ye Olde Youtube. Go watch!<strong>

**...and review this, obviously.**

**Flames will be used to stoke your funeral pyre.**


End file.
